


It's been a while

by LordFlausch



Series: Iron Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, I wrote this with the purpose to break your heart, Kinda Au-ish, Pain, Sadness, You'll cry, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: Daenerys finally manages to visit Yara again and gets aware of something.





	It's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Danyara fanfic I wrote, so please forgive any OOC-ness. Enjoy my prelude to more of my OTP!

“It's been a while, hasn't it?”

Her silver hair flows in the wind as she smiles at the almost always kinda grumpy-looking face of Yara. When she closes her eyes, she can imagine how the Ironborn would look, raising an eyebrow and chuckling. She chuckles as well.

“Sorry I couldn't come earlier. The kingdoms don't rule themselves, do they?”

Yara huffs now, an amused sound.

“Need a break from things?”

“Yes. That's why I came to you.”

She can make out a wink, a sly smirk tugging on the cheek of the taller woman. Daenerys gets a step closer, mimicking that smirk. Yara chuckles again but her eyes seem a bit darker now, a light spark being awakened within the Targaryen. She smiles and crosses the entire distance, wrapping her arms around the Greyjoy and leaning her head against the armored chest. It feels hard, cool under her cheek. 

“Hard day, eh?”

“Yes. Some Lords were just insufferable today.”

“You should consider telling them to fuck off at some point.”

“I can't do that. It's my duty to listen.”

“You're the queen. You can do what you want.”

“I can't. Not entirely.”

A chuckle comes again and Daenerys leans her head up to make contact with Yara's face, breathing out against her neck.

“What do you want, then?”

“I want some peace for myself at some point. Sometimes, I just want to go aboard your ship and sail away, even if just for a while.”

“Oh, I'd certainly make it worth every minute.”

“I know you would.”

“I guess you know me too well.”

“It's a queen's duty to know her closest advisers, isn't it?”

The silver-haired woman smiles now, humor sparkling within her, which Yara senses and grins.

“Your duty, hmm? Well, then tell me something about myself.”

“You are Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Isles, Queen of Salt and Rock, Daughter of the Sea Wind, Lady Reaper of Pyke, Daughter of Balon and Alannys Greyjoy -”

“That's something everyone could know. More.”

“Let's see. You fight like a demon, talk like a captain but also like a sailor, have an interesting and certainly sarcastic type of humor, you are strong in your body and head -”

“Oh c'mon. Those are rumors everyone could've heard. Tell me something only you might know.”

Daenerys sighs, but a smile creeps onto her lips.

“Fine. You fuck like a dragon.”

“I fucked the Mother of Dragons, I had to be good. But still, that's something more than you would know.”

She knows Yara is teasing now, taunting her to get deeper down, and, reluctantly at first, but then without a limit, Daenerys lets go.

“You can be utterly caring. When you slept next to me and woke up, you would always pull me closer and stroke me gently or kiss me. You would play with my hair and whisper sweet nothings you thought I could not hear. But I did hear them a lot. My sleep has always been lighter than you think. And every time I heard your voice and felt your breath and hold, I fell more for you. Deeper. I would've shown myself but I knew you wouldn't have taken that easily. Sometimes, I had to though, but I would wait for a few minutes. You told me about your dreams, Yara Greyjoy. How the title of being queen of the Ironborn faded more and more in comparison to the nights you'd spend with me. That you wished for every night to be like this. That you wanted to bring me gifts from far away but also not because that would mean you'd have to leave me. That every time you left to sail back to your home in Pyke would feel more and more that you left your real home. That I would feel like your home. That I could be the queen of a single pebble and you'd still feel like that. Remember when we had that argument? You had found something you wanted to show me but I couldn't come because of unpleasantries in King's Landing and an upcoming tournament. You yelled how some idiot's party would be more important to me than you were. And when I tried to calm you down, the last words you said were that you have always loved me and you were ashamed to think for a moment I felt the same.”

She is crying now, hugging closer, feeling cold, salty wind tug at her hair.

“And now, Yara Greyjoy, I will tell you something about myself. When that door closed behind you, I followed but I could not find you. You left in the night, without saying goodbye... and you got caught in a storm. Your ship sank. When I heard of that, I spent months hoping for you to show up in my throne room, wet until the bone, so I could feel your strong arms around me again. You were not the only one who felt home when we were with each other. But the only thing that ever came back was your body, attacked by salt and wind and water.”

Daenerys leans back from the life-sized statue of Yara she built at a hidden clearing at the rocks on the sea side of the Red Keep, cupping the cool cheeks with her hands and leaning up.

“I burned you. Your ashes are in my bedroom, facing me so I can look at you when I can't sleep. I built you a statue at the place where we shared our first real kiss so I can always come to our spot and lean onto you for a while, imagine a conversation we can never have again. I miss you... I miss the way you would smile at me when you visited, how you would kiss me the moment we were alone, how you would moan my name and let me see stars, how you would let your hands wander my body and get some wine after it so we could talk and enjoy our company after the burning need was dealt with. How you would shake your head at the wine that I had and how you'd grin when I showed you I have your favorite beer with me as well. How you'd take short trips with me to small isles not more than a day away and respect when I needed some rest in between the ruling.”

Her tears flow freely now, while she strokes the stone face with her fingers.

“I was never able to tell you I feel the same.”

She tiptoes and kisses the cold, hard lips that feel nothing like Yara's had in life. 

“I was never even able to say goodbye.”

Her forehead touches it's caved equivalent, and Daenerys sobs.

“I love you, Yara Greyjoy.”


End file.
